


the courting of theodore raeken

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Caring Liam Dunbar, Cute Kids, De-Aged Pack, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meddling Kids, Parent Liam Dunbar, Parent Theo Raeken, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos
Summary: Single parents who meet and fall in love. Meddling kids who try to sabotage and steer the ship. Best friends who try to knock common sense into said parents.Or, Theo and Liam meet while Theo is moving in across the street with his four kids. Liam coincidently also has four kids and thinks Theo is very, very cute.





	1. chapter one

Theo Raeken was a dad. A dad to three menaces to society that is, and an angel but, point is Theo's kids are evil. Like extremely evil. Oh sure, they acted sweet and innocent to their dad but, towards romantic suitors? They menaced, even the kindest one, although he usually apologized afterwards.

First up Hayden, the oldest girl, when her dad moved them to Beacon Hills. She was wary, after all she actually liked going to school back in her hometown. She has dark brown hair, brown eyes and sunkissed complexion (all courtesy of her mother), but her personality? Well she was more like Theo than her mother.

She plotted and schemed, she pulled strings behind the scenes. If something exploded nearby and she's missing? Chances are she's the cause of it. Although Theo doesn't believe that his daughter could ever do anything like that. (“She's eleven years old, she's not capable of committing arson!”).

Next up is Josh, the oldest boy, he was the most excited for the move to Beacon Hills. He couldn't wait to try and tap into the electricity grid. He has dark brown, almost black hair, brown eyes and sunkissed complexion (all courtesy of his mother), he acted more like Theo though.

He charmed and manipulated, he caused domino effects that went in his favor. The electricity suddenly goes out? He is the most likely suspect. Even if Theo will assume that the person accusing his son, is just delusional. (“He's only nine, how could he possibly cause a power outage?”).

Next is Tracy, the youngest girl, she loathed the very idea of moving to Beacon Hills. The only thing she was looking forward to was the idea of putting bullies in their places. She has brown hair, brown eyes and tan complexion (all courtesy of her mother), she is the one who acts and talks like Theo.

She charmed and schemed, she set off chain reactions to work in her favor. Your child suddenly comes home with a black eye? Turns out she beat them up for bullying someone. Though Theo doesn't believe she could harm a fly, much less take down a kid twice her size. (“That kid's like a foot taller than her, how could my eight year old have beat him up?”)

Finally is Corey, the youngest boy and the baby, he didn't really have an opinion on moving to Beacon Hills. He was anxious about the ways he could fade into the background. He has brown hair, brown eyes and a pale complexion (a mixture of his father and mother), he acts nothing like his siblings or dad, at least when they're looking.

He planned and stole, he made himself unassuming so he could move things in his favor. Your favorite things go missing? Chances are he took it right from under your nose. Theo refuses to believe that his sweet little boy would ever do anything like that. (“He's only six, how could he have done that? He would have made some noise!”)

****

Hayden squinted up at the imposing house. Her dad was getting Corey out of the car while Tracy and Josh had already began playing in the yard. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked up the steps. The eleven year old hesitantly turned the knob, which opened with a click as she stepped into their new home. Her nose scrunched up as she sneezed.

“Hey, Hayden! Can you grab your brother and sister? I'm going to put Corey in the living room and then unload the car. After that's done we'll get lunch.”

Hayden turned her attention to her dad and nodded stepping out as he went to put her little brother in the living room. She stepped down and made her way over to Josh and Tracy. She watched as Tracy got the upperhand and Josh whined that she was cheating. She smiled and then said “Come on, dad's unloading the car, let's go inside and wait for him.”

Josh reacted first and slipped away from Tracy and ran towards the house. Tracy huffed and stood up, Hayden raised an eyebrow and stepped close to her. Knocking her shoulder against Tracy's, she didn't say anything. Simply stood there and waited for her sister to talk. “I don't wanna go inside, can't I stay outside and watch dad unload the car?”

Hayden shook her head and wrapped one arm around her in a hug. Tracy sighed and leaned in, the two stood there until Tracy pulled away and started towards the house. “Race you, last one there has to tell dad we broke the vase!” Hayden laughed as Tracy sprinted towards the house.

“No fair! You have a head start!”

Theo was getting the suitcases off, the rest of their things would be getting here tomorrow and in the next couple of days. He watched as his daughters raced towards the house and smiled. 'This is what home is' Theo thought as he set one of Josh's suitcase down in his pile.

****

Liam Dunbar was a father to four kids. Three sweet, hyperactive, hell-raising kids and one kind, laidback, soft-spoken kid. They all were protective over one another. They all agreed though, that their father was lonely, and needed someone to make him happy. Their plans usually drove away romantic suitors, for being too bold and brash.

First up Brett, the oldest boy, he has lived in Beacon Hills all his life. He's the one who always tries to push his father into dating and meeting new people (“Brett, I'm not taking dating advice from a twelve year old. Go outside and play.”). He has blonde hair, green eyes and sunkissed complexion (all courtesy of his mother), he's one of the tallest kids around and he's athletic like his father.

Next up is Nolan, the second oldest boy, he's lived in Beacon Hills all his life. He's the one making sure his father knows that if he needs to go and start dating again that it's fine (“Nolan, I know, I'm just not looking for a relationship now...wait, when did my love life become a concern for my ten year old son?”). He has light brown hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion (a mixture of his father and mother), he's the kindest kid around and well not as noticeable as Brett, is a great athlete.

Then there's Lori, the only girl, she's lived in Beacon Hills all her life. She's the one who actively tries to get her father with someone (“Lori, he's married, I'm not going to be a homewrecker. Please just stop. Go and play on the swings. You know, for a seven year old you're pretty invested in my love life.”). She has light blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly tan complexion (a mixture of her mother and father), she's the scariest kid around and is very smart.

Finally there is Alec, the youngest boy and the baby of the family, he's lived in Beacon Hills all his life. He's typically the one who actively clings to his father and tries to use his cuteness to bring in possible romantic suitors to his father (“Alec, are you doing puppy dog eyes? Why? Is something wrong? My six year old is broken, I want another one!”). He has dark brown hair, brown eyes and a sunkissed complexion (all courtesy of his mother), he's the cutest kid around and is very clumsy, well daredevilish.

****

Meanwhile across the street, two boys watched as their new neighbors moved in. They both looked at one another before the taller one ran inside, yelling for their dad. “Dad! Dad! Dad! Parental figure! Father! Cause of my abandonment issues!”

That got his dad's attention as he rounded the corner and stared down at his son. The boy stopped and beamed at his dad. He threw his arms around him and said “We have new neighbors, they're moving in right now. Me and Nolan saw them.”

Liam sighed and pried his son's arms off. He watched as Nolan entered the room followed by his sister Lori. “Alright, so what does that matter then? Hm? Tell me Brett.” Lori giggled and Nolan stifled his laughs behind his hand.

Brett frowned but simply tugged on Liam's shirt. “Can we go say hi? Can we? Can we? Please? Please?” Liam rubbed his temples and opened his mouth to talk when suddenly Nolan spoke up. “It sounds like a good idea, right dad?” Brett turned to his brother then back to his dad, hope shining in his eyes.

Liam shifted and looked away, oh wrong move, now he was looking at Nolan and Lori, who both had hopeful looks. He turned back to Brett and then said “Alright, fine! We'll go say hi. But that's it! Let me go get your little brother.” as he turned away to get Alec, he heard Brett cheer while Nolan tried to reign him in.

As Liam made his way up the stairs he heard a noise and turned to look up. There on the balcony was his son, Alec, standing on the banister. Alec locked his gaze onto his dad's. Liam barely had time to think before Alec slipped and was falling. He froze and then let out a strangled sound as he caught Alec.

Alec looked up and his lips were trembling, before Liam could put him down, knowing the signs of an upcoming crying fit. He wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and started sobbing. Liam coughed but allowed his son to crush his throat. He slowly made his way towards his other kids and adjusted Alec so that he could still talk.

Brett and Lori were already ready while Nolan immediately reached for Alec and once again for the billionth time in his life Liam was grateful that Nolan was so, well Nolan. Alec let go of his dad's neck and attached himself to his older brother. Nolan smiled and sat down on the couch and Liam turned towards his other kids. “Alright! So first off, no offending the new neighbors! Second, Brett, please tone it down, I don't want you scaring them away.” Lori laughed but Liam wasn't done yet. “Third, Lori, no glaring anyone into submission, am I clear?” Brett laughed at her now but Lori nodded her agreement.

Liam nodded and reached out for Alec who willingly switched from his brother to his dad. Nolan raised a questioning eyebrow and spoke “What about me? Don't I get a warning?” Lori nodded and turned to her dad. Liam shook his head and ruffled Nolan's hair.

“Nope, because I trust you enough not to do anything horrible.”

Nolan nodded and got up. For a ten year old he was pretty easygoing. Lori muttered something along the lines of “That's not fair” but he ignored it and they went to greet their neighbors.

****

Liam saw the disaster before it even took place. Brett had taken off towards the man who was unloading his car, Liam barely had time to tell Brett to stop, when Brett crashed into him. The man immediately dropped the suitcase and steadied Brett. As Liam got closer he noticed just how handsome the man was, he had light brown hair, hazel eyes and tan yet pale skin.

Liam handed Alec to Nolan and rushed towards Brett. “Brett! Are you alright?” Brett blinked and nodded, smiling brightly as Nolan brought over Alec and Lori. “I'm fine dad! He made sure I didn't fall.” Liam turned his attention to the man, his neighbor and gave a sheepish smile as he gently shoved Brett towards his siblings.

“I'm so sorry, my son has no regards for his own safety. I'm Liam Dunbar, welcome to the neighborhood...” he trailed off awkwardly and the man laughed a bit. He shook his head and held out his hand.

“Theo. My name's Theo Raeken. Also its no problem, none of my older kids have regard for their safety either.” Liam laughed a bit and then gestured to his kids.

“The kid who ran into you is Brett, that's Nolan, the kid in his hands is Alec and that young lady is Lori.”

“Lori isn't a young lady, she's a witch!”

“Brett!” Liam exclaimed and turned towards him. Theo laughed and smiled slightly. Brett smiled innocently and dart behind Nolan, who was holding Alec's hand in his. Lori, on the other hand was glaring darkly at Brett and Liam immediately grabbed her hand and shuffled his feet. “Well, uh, welcome to the neighborhood, see you around?” as Liam got ready to bolt when Theo's voice stopped him.

“Wait! Liam, do you know any good places to eat? My kids are probably starving, maybe we could all out eat together? Or order take out and let the kids get to know one another? While we talk?”

Liam's brain short-circuted. Fortunately Nolan's didn't, he smiled politely at Theo and agreed. He handed Alec to Brett and tugged on his dad's arm to bring him towards Theo. “Dad! Why don't you and Mr. Raeken decide on lunch, while me and the others go and get to know his kids?” with that Liam's kids took off in the direction of Theo's home.

'My kids are traitors and just committed high treason.' Liam thought and Theo's breathy laugh brought him back to focus. “So? Lunch? Know any good places?” Liam smiled and nodded.

“Oh, yeah, most definitely. There's this Chinese place that has the best fried rice and the greatest eggflower soup you'll ever have.”

Theo's chuckles made Liam's day and also might have sealed his faith right then and there.

****

“Who are those people?” Hayden looked up from where she was watching Corey complete a puzzle. She turned to where Tracy was peeking out the living room window. Josh had joined her in spying on whatever or whoever it was.

“Who? What are you two looking at?”

“Not what, but who”

Hayden made her way towards them and peeked out herself. There talking to their dad was a man, surrounded by kids, and her dad seemed to click with him. Hayden froze, Tracy seemed to realize this as well and she practically threw herself away from the window as if she'd been burned.

“He's flirting with dad! We have to put a stop to it!” Tracy exclaimed and before Hayden could say anything the doorbell rang. The three of them stared at one another.

“You get it!”

“No way! You open it Josh!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Hayden sighed and stepped between them. She gave them both a look and said “I'll get it! Go sit down, separate ends of the couch! Now!” The two complied and Hayden went to open the door.

Upon opening it she was met with three boys and one girl. One of the three boys stepped forward and said “My name's Nolan, these are my siblings, we live across the street! That's Brett, Lori and this is Alec. Its nice to meet you!” As he introduced his siblings he gestured to them. Hayden smiled and allowed them to pass.

The day just went from weird to normal.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. I am so sorry, I had a episode of sorts and had to take a couple weeks. Well more than a couple but this chapter is short and I am still sorry.

Liam was listening to Theo talk when they finally unloaded the car. Theo frowned before yelling out “KIDS! COME GET YOUR SUITCASES!” Liam blinked and strained his ears to catch the noises. Only he couldn't and instead barreling out of Theo's three story home were four kids.

Two girls and two boys, the oldest girl darted forward and immediately began ordering her siblings around. Theo looked amused and turned his attention to Liam who had been busy admiring the small care free smile on Theo's lips. “So... You said something about a Chinese restaurant?”

Liam smiled and nodded, he stepped closer and suddenly there was a little girl between him and Theo. Liam blinked and stared down at her, “Uh, hello?”

Theo smiled and patted the girl's head. “This is my daughter, Tracy. Tracy, this is Liam, he's our neighbor. And he was just talking about this Chinese place.”

Tracy turned towards Liam and smiled innocently, “Hi! Why is your shirt dirty?” Liam immediately looked down and saw his shirt was dirty. He flushed red and then looked up Theo.

“You alright? Your face just got really red. Do want to sit down?”

“Uh-, no I just remembered I need to go change. Let me go get my kids and then we can all eat lunch.”

With that Liam turned to call his kids when Theo said “Wait, you can borrow one of my shirts, you look like you're about my size.”

“I- uh, okay, thanks, a lot. Lead the way.”

Theo smiled and lead Liam inside and up to his room bypassing their kids and the chaos waiting to unfold.

****

Tracy frowned and stomped back towards Hayden. “It didn't work! Instead dad's letting him use one of his shirts!”

“Alright, alternative, we burn all of dad's shirts!”

“Josh, no, and besides he'd just offer to let dad use one of his! I say we just let this one slide... We attack when they let their guard down.”

“Alright, that sounds like a good plan.”

“Fine. But I'm still going to try.”

****

Brett watched at his dad and Mr. Raeken went up the stairs. Nolan slipped Alec a cookie and then turned to him. “Where'd you get a cookie from? Can I have one?”

“I always keep a cookie on hand, maybe if you tell me what's up.”

Brett eyed the cookie Alec had broken in half and shared with Corey. He turned right back to Nolan and dragged him away.

“Dad went upstairs with Mr. Raeken. What do we do now?”

Nolan fixated his gaze on Brett and said “We wait, they have good chemistry, we wait till lunch, we make it like that one movie. Then we see dad happy and smiling.”

“Okay, alright.”

Nolan handed Brett a cookie and then turned back to Alec and Lori as they sat by the staircase.

“Let's get this plan into motion, Alec, you stick by dad and turn up your cuteness. Lori, you bring out every single story about dad that makes him seem less of a clumsy fool than he is.”

Lori perked up and grinned, she could definitely do that. Alec just chewed on the cookie and nodded. He was cute, it wouldn't fail.

Brett and Nolan smiled, like a lion going in for the kill, their plan wouldn't fail this time.

****

Theo nervously held out a shirt, it was an old one, made for comfort. Liam gratefully took it and shifted around. Theo gave him a look and Liam blinked, a flush creeping up on his cheeks.

“I, uh, the bathroom? So I can change?”

Theo froze, he quickly turned away and pushed open the door. Crap, how could he have forgotten that Liam needed to change? He gestured towards the open doorway and said quickly.

“Right! Sorry, here, I'll be out here if you need me.”

Liam nodded and entered. Theo sat on his bed and groaned, hopefully he didn't screw it up. Liam seemed to like him and well, Theo may reciprocate those feelings. As he tumbled into a midlife crisis, on the other side of the door, so did Liam, for different reasons.

Liam was staring into the mirror, blushing and trying to reign in his emotions. He gripped the counter and muttered to himself. “Get a grip Dunbar, you have four kids, flirting should be off the table by now.”

Liam straightened up and changed shirts. Freezing when the scent of what could only be described as Theo, invaded his senses. Liam was so fucked, and it wasn't even in the good type of way.


End file.
